


In an Instant

by Butane Baby (Butane_Baby9)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bulma is the queen, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Marriage, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butane_Baby9/pseuds/Butane%20Baby
Summary: Like Goku had done years before, Vegeta embraced a mission to bring his soul into balance -- a path the Saiyan prince once rejected because of pride and frustration with himself. Now he gets to have a little fun with the results.Based on events from Dragon Ball Super manga #55, published Dec. 20, 2019.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	In an Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts), [VBX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBX/gifts), [MahoganyDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/gifts), [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/gifts).



"Ugh! Ack! Damn it!"  
  
Each tool Bulma slammed on the floor, following each curse word, carried a tune. Gohan had started to make game out of the discordant notes while watching her.  
  
He was pleased she couldn't see him. His twitchy nose and mellow smile would have been a dead giveaway that killed an upcoming and particularly fantastic surprise. Of course, he wasn't _that_ shocked about the surprise itself, considering the person involved.  
  
"Something wrong, Bulma?"  
  
"Is that a joke?" she hollered from beneath a piece of unfamiliar machinery. "I asked you to keep me company, not to be my therapist! Tell me something good."  
  
No woman married to anyone with Saiyan genes on Earth was immune from moderate-to-severe bouts of irritability. For as long as he could remember, Gohan mentally cataloged early warning signs of potential blowups. He tended to be the most sensitive to them because, well, he had no choice. Better to pay closer attention to diffuse sticky situations -- or escape altogether -- than spend more time cleaning up these often preventable messes.   
  
Goku, his father, hadn't absorbed those lessons completely, and probably never would, though the elder Saiyan never meant any harm. Gohan, however, had _much_ less room for error as a son and husband. His mother Chi Chi and wife Videl weren't reserved with their threatening reminders either, which he almost always accepted with a good heart and patient understanding.  
  
His empathy, love, and admiration also extended to Bulma, whom he considered as an honorary aunt. She deserved far more credit than she received for her generous contributions to everyone's welfare. While friends and family hailed and respected her amazing personal growth, her concerns still didn't get a fair shake at times, unfortunately.  
  
Valid complaints or observations would be written off sometimes as a tantrum or an overwrought response, leaving Bulma offended and hurt, but she learned to deal with those feelings. She had been bratty in her youth, to be sure, but having her emotional responses judged through that historical lens could be a drag.  
  
Bulma's mannerisms all pointed toward her feeling taken for granted, Gohan thought. He wasn't sure if Vegeta was the source or something else, choosing not to assume anything. Bulma was a new mother again, too, at a later age, causing a different kind of stress.  
  
"I, uh..." Gohan scratched his head as a flickering image appeared beside him -- or, rather, a body. "Piccolo asked me about traveling with Vegeta, dad, and him within the next two months."  
  
"You're not helping!" Bulma shouted, banging another tool on the floor. "Let's wait until my ornery husband is _back_ on Earth for more than a week to discuss further galactic travel."   
  
Gohan glanced at Vegeta, who quietly appeared to be delighted with Bulma's fussiness. No smile graced the Saiyan prince's intense expression, but his eyes said "troublemaker."  
  
"You did it," he whispered with a smirk. "Marvelous."  
  
" _Quiet,_ kid." Keeping his eyes on Bulma, Vegeta elbowed him. "You _should be_ next. Now get out."  
  
The two locked fists, indicating their private expectation to discuss the news later. Gohan dutifully followed orders, choosing to float a few inches above the floor to avoid causing a racket. Vegeta was light on his feet anyway, so noise-making mattered little to him.  
  
"Come over here, Gohan!" Bulma sighed, wondering why he continued to keep his distance. "Bring me the blue-burning laser gun from over there on the wall. Maybe you can help me solve this problem I'm having."  
  
"I'm not so sure." Vegeta's left hand outstretched, rousing the tool from its restive position before he kneeled. "I might be a better option."  
  
Without missing a beat, Bulma's fist closed, feeling for the gun's safety latch. "You always believe you're the better option, Vegeta."  
  
"And now, two children and one mangy cat later…"  
  
"Oh, please." Bulma lifted her welder's mask as Vegeta pulled her creeper cart toward him. "Don't you go there with me -- and our cat is nowhere near mangy."  
  
He had so much to tell her, almost like an eager hunting dog delivering its first captured rabbit. Yet, even after all these years, he could be hesitant. Would she _really_ be excited about this?   
  
Bulma sat up, evaluating his appearance. He didn't look more battered than usual. In fact, he seemed to be overflowing with a lighter vibe. "So where's Goku?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"So how did you return to Earth?"  
  
"Guess." Vegeta removed her right glove, taking her hand. "You only get one."  
  
Bulma knew that being asked to guess meant something close to extraordinary -- or beyond it -- happened in her husband's impressive playbook of accomplishments.  
  
She stroked his face before kissing him gently. "You…you went to Yardrat, didn't you?"  
  
Vegeta smiled as their foreheads joined. "Would you believe my trainer said my spirit is now 'more polished' than Kakarot's?"  
  
Bulma giggled, kissing him again. "Oh, god. Of all the people that guy could say that to! He will _never_ live that one down."

"His name is Pybara, and I believe he's more than aware of his mistake by now," Vegeta said, picking her up over his head, "but I'm not done either. Instant transmission is the tip of the iceberg."  
  
Bulma's arms and legs curved outward like a ballerina. "You're never done."  
  
"True." Vegeta looked up, appearing impressed despite having Bulma's oily work clothes hanging over his head. "I guess yoga is working out well. Have you considered _other_ uses for your tremendously alluring flexibility?"  
  
"Yes, but --"  
  
"Stop there." Vegeta put her down, ripping his shirt apart. "Think fast."  
  
Always a tease, Bulma walked away swaying her voluptuous hips. "Not in here."  
  
"Why not?" Giving chase, Vegeta caught her from behind. "You shut off the security cameras as soon as I dragged you from that monstrosity you're working on."  
  
Bulma's eyes shut as he nipped at her neck. "How did you know?"  
  
"How long have we been together?" Vegeta bit down harder, sending a shiver through them both. "I have no plans to beg for your affections either."  
  
"You should," Bulma replied, weakly attempting to push back from his embrace. "Every single fucking day for the rest of your life."  
  
Vegeta snorted, kissing his wife until her breath and resistance faltered. "Bye."   
  
"Oh don't you dare, you devil!" she hissed.  
  
Vegeta smirked, touching his temple. His voice trailed behind as his body disappeared. "Thank… you… for believing in me, _my love_."  
  
"Always, babe." With tears in her eyes, Bulma clasped her hands. "Always."  
  
After watching security footage of the corridor leading to the lab, she pressed a latch to open the door. In came her son, running like a cheetah across the savanna.  
  
"Mama!!!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Where's dad? I felt him down here."  
  
"I'm sure you did, Trunks." Bulma pointed at her cheek, which he promptly kissed. "Vegeta wasn't exactly hiding himself, but you just missed him."  
  
"Where did he go then?" Trunks asked with disappointment. "I can't sense him anymore. Wait -- were you crying? What happened? Did you two get into an argument?"  
  
"Not at all," Bulma replied, hugging him close. "He just gave me a surprise gift."  
  
Vegeta reappeared behind Trunks, dumping his Yardratian training clothes -- clean ones -- on his son's head. Trunks punched them across the room as his father laughed heartily.  
  
"Dad!!!"  
  
Vegeta winked as he vanished. "Surprise, brat."

* * *

**Author's notes: Took a little side trip because Vegeta's new journey in the manga is so interesting. Separately, I'm still managing several life-related responsibilities, but if you're reading "An Authentic Saiyan," know that the ideas are flowing. New chapters will show up eventually. Thanks for reading this one-shot. Leave a comment if the spirit moves you. Would love to hear your thoughts about Vegeta's Yardrat storyline in the manga. (Jan. 8 update: It's still free to read on VIZ now.)**


End file.
